Let Me In For A Minute
by lizabishop
Summary: "You were right, Skye." "I have to say," Skye said as she felt a smile creep across her face, "that I like how this conversation has started. Right about what?"
1. Chapter 1

Skye couldn't sleep. She missed the hum of the engines on the Bus. The Playground was quiet.

"Too quiet. And now I'm talking to myself." She wandered the halls, looking for somewhere to go. It had only been two days and in the dark the halls all looked the same. And they all looked creepy. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet and now Skye wanted slippers and a sweater and to be back on the Bus.

"Skye?"

She jumped and whipped around to see Coulson coming out of a door behind her.

"Oh my God, Coulson. You scared me. Try warning me before you sneak up on me in a dark hall." She looked at him in the dark. For once he wasn't in a suit but pyjamas. Maybe it was the outfit or the fact that for the first time in weeks HYDRA wasn't about to kill them, but he actually looked relaxed.

"I did," he answered drying. "By saying your name."

"Fair point."

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know. Looking for the kitchen I guess. Is it in there?" she asked pointing to the door behind him. He shook his head.

"If you're not really hungry come here. I want to show you something." Coulson smiled just a little and that was enough to get Skye smiling for real. He led her down the hall to another door she didn't recognize and held it open. Skye had been hoping for a cool lounge or a great computer but instead was greeted with a grey lab space. "Sit." Coulson gestured towards stool.

The lab wasn't large and there was a long silver counter next to her with six small identical boxes sitting on it. Skye reached out to grab the closest one, but Coulson's hand landed on hers and stopped her. She rolled her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. He laughed and grabbed another stool, sitting next to her. He turned to face her and took a deep sigh before talking.

"You were right, Skye."

"I have to say," Skye said as she felt a smile creep across her fact, "that I like how this conversation has started. Right about what?"

Coulson was smiling too. It was a relief to see him like this. Skye had been so wrapped up with Ward being evil, and kidnapping her and maybe threatening to rape her and FitzSimmons that she hadn't really thought about how draining all of this must have been for Coulson, but of course it was. SHIELD was his life and it was gone. She was gutted by the loss and the betrayals and she'd been an agent for a day. It was different now. In the Playground, with a toolbox and a mission, he was different.

"You were right about SHIELD. All the things you said in the Rising Tide blogs and everything you said when we brought you in. We kept dangerous secrets. We weren't accountable. I think you called us government toolbags."

"Hold on," Skye said, putting her hands out for emphasis, "I called _Ward_ a government toolbag. And Evil. And Faceless." Suddenly, she felt so uncomfortable. She dropped her head to avoid Coulson's eyes. She tried not to bring up Ward and she hadn't yet to Coulson. She didn't know if it would weird him out or upset him. A laugh caused her to look up again.

"You also called him firm."

"Well-" Skye didn't really know where to go with that.

"Skye," Coulson's voice was softer now and Skye held his gaze. "You were right. HYDRA was able to infiltrate us because we kept secrets. We demanded that agents trust the system rather than question things that felt off. You were right and I wish I had listened to you sooner." He reached out and clasped her hands in his. "And now I want to ask something of you."

Skye nodded and maybe a quiet yes slipped out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure.

"I trust you. I trust your judgement." He sat there for a while, not saying anything. He looked down at their hands, still joined together and Skye's eyes followed. There was something else. She could feel fear, Coulson's fear. It made the whole room cold and she shivered.

"That's not a question, Coulson," Skye said, finding her voice.

"Promise me you'll come to me if you see it happening again." He squeezed her hands for emphasis.

"It won't. You won't let it."

"Skye, promise me. I want to create something different but I worry that one day I'll lose sight of it. Promise me if I do you'll break down my door and warn me before it's too late."

"Yeah. I promise. And I'll bring May to kick your ass if you don't listen." They both laughed and Coulson pulled his hands away reaching for one of the mystery boxes on the counter. He handed it to her. "Can I open it?"

"Before you do, I just want to say one thing. Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Skye." Skye's eyes grew wide as she lifted the lid. Inside was a shiny badge. It looked just like the one she had before the uprising. "I'm sorry the last one I gave you didn't last but this one is to keep."

"Coulson," Skye said, her eyes filling with tears. She wanted to say thank you. She wanted to tell him it was an honor. She wanted to hug him. "How did you-?"

"3D printer. Over there against that wall." He pointed to it and Skye suddenly remembered this room from Billy's tour.

"The kitchen is literally across the hall, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Come one, you look cold. I make a mean cocoa." Coulson stood up and Skye followed suit. She was clutching the box tightly and Coulson placed his hand on her back to guide her. She stopped suddenly and he turned to face her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's an honor." Then she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note- Thanks so much everyone for the follows and the likes. This is my very first story and that sort of feedback is super encouraging. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. And thanks for overlooking my typo right at the start of the first chapter. _

* * *

Skye didn't hate the kitchen. It wasn't really just a kitchen, though it had a stove and fridge. It was like a whole house. There was an area with couches and a big dining room table that could seat, like, fourteen people. What Koenig did with all that space before they arrived, she wasn't sure. The best thing about the kitchen was the lighting. It was the only place where it didn't feel industrial. And the walls were blue instead of ick grey. So when she couldn't sleep, she made her way there and grabbed a spot on the more comfortable of the two couches and pulled out her laptop to work on something.

It wasn't long after when Coulson walked in. She hadn't been expecting him exactly but unlike the night before in the hallway, she wasn't surprised to see him. In pyjamas again. She still wasn't used to that.

"You too?" she asked, closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table in front of her. He nodded, walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm impressed you found it tonight."

"Koenig helped me draw a map." She held up a piece of paper proudly. They sat quietly for a moment. It was nice. The Playground was so big and it was easy to feel alone here. Skye turned towards him. "I never thought I'd miss the bus, but I really do."

"It's open if you'd rather sleep there." He turned to face her as he spoke.

"I can't." It was abrupt but Skye didn't know how to say the rest. The look on his face told her she would have to one way or the other. He was a trained agent and he knew how to pry without even saying a word. "My bunk is next to Fitz's."

"Oh, Skye. He's going to get better. He'll be back. Fury's doctors are some of the best." Coulson smiled and it was encouraging to hear, but there was something behind his eyes that told Skye he was saying what he wanted to believe.

"Its not that. Or just that." Skye took a deep breath before continuing. "Simmons has been sleeping in his bunk for the past few nights. I don't want to…" She trailed off because she didn't want to what, intrude? Be there for a friend? Simmons had been very detailed in her report. Running from Ward, hiding in the container, Fitz believing in Ward until the very end, being left for dead at the bottom of the ocean. Her explanation of the science was exhaustive but there was clearly more to the story and she wouldn't talk about it. Skye had tried but she didn't want to push.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable." It was true. It wasn't everything, but it was true.

"I understand, Skye."

Skye shifted, pulling one foot under her.

"No slippers again?" Coulson was looking at her bare feet. His eyes traveled up to meet hers. She was cold and probably looked it so she was less surprised when Coulson wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He was warm.

"I haven't been able to find them since we got the bus back. I don't know what any of them would want with my slippers, but now they're gone. Maybe Ward took them as some sort of creepy trophy." She shivered at the thought.

"I'm sure they just got lost." There was concern in his voice. "If they turn up I'll let you know. Koenig offered to clear out his bunk. I think he's doing it tomorrow unless something comes up."

"That was nice of him. Saving one of us from it." Skye shifted again, pulling her other foot off the ground. The shift caused her to lean into Coulson more. His arm just held her tighter. "Koenig. What do you really think is going on there?" Her voice was light, playful even. She wanted to push past the dark Ward talk.

"Eric was his twin." She couldn't read his voice. It was dry and steady.

"Come on, Coulson. You don't really believe that?"

"He does."

The rest of the sentence went unsaid. Coulson was right though. Maybe it was better that way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the feedback. Also I learned something new because I didn't know Coulson and Skye had a shipper name. This is not a Coulsye romantic story but now I know what to call them if I every write one. This is just about their friendship and the strange bond they have. I thought it started with TAHITI but I've been re-watching and they've always just been close. That inspired me._

_Always happy to get feedback and thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She knew he'd already be sitting on the couch when she walked in there. What she wasn't expecting was the two beers on the coffee table. He held one out to her as she sat down. It was still cold.

"We need to have a talk. About Ward."

Skye didn't expect that. She thought it would be more of yesterday which had evolved into cat videos and Buzzfeed quizzes. She found herself creating space between them on the couch.

"May told me some of the things that happened and I'm sorry Skye. I'm sorry I didn't see what he was."

Skye steadied herself. This conversation was inevitable. She knew Coulson well enough to know he'd check in on her eventually. And its not that she wanted to keep secrets from him but she still hadn't sorted it all out for herself. In the silence, she felt like she had to speak.

"I've grown up basically alone and I've had to get good at reading people to know if I could trust them or if they'd hurt me. I didn't see it. I didn't see who he was even when I let him get close." Skye spoke quietly and kept her head down.

"I didn't see it either Skye. Hill didn't see it. Fury didn't see it. May didn't see it and she's the best we've got. You're in good company." Skye nodded to his words. She knew that. When she thought back rationally over the past few weeks she knew that she wasn't alone but it was like the part of her that felt things and the part of her that thought things belonged to two different people. She felt like she had screwed up.

"And Skye," he continued, "it's okay that you feel bad about this. I feel gutted. And I'm embarrassed that I got this wrong."

"I really did like him before I knew. Maybe there's some regulation against fraternization or something but I liked him. And it's not often a really good guy like him wants to get drinks with me." She took a sip of her beer to prepare herself for what she would say next. "But he went from flirty to obsessed in seconds and he killed Koenig and we were alone. I was alone. Playing along was horrible. I knew you guys would come but I didn't know when. I didn't know how long I'd have to-. He's stronger than me." She stopped. She was crying. She wasn't sure when she had started but now she couldn't stop. She felt Coulson's hand brush against her wrist as he rubbed soothing circles across her skin.

"No, he's not Skye."

"I'm just a jumble now. I remember liking him. I remember wanting to be there for him. I remember thinking he was the hottest." Skye started speaking faster. "Now I hate him. Now he scares me. He was my SO. He told me things and I felt sorry for him. Sometimes he was really funny. His childhood was rough but I can't feel sorry for him now. I wish I could have kicked his ass." Coulson laughed and pulled his hand away to reach for his own beer. "May did a great job, don't get me wrong but I wish I could have done it." Skye looked at him. Maybe her word mess was too much information. Coulson was her boss after all.

Coulson took another sip of his beer.

"Your childhood was beyond rough and you're a hero, Skye. His past does not excuse his choices. As for the kicking ass, tomorrow boot camp starts. May is going to put all of us through our paces. Me included."

Skye laughed.

"You're not exactly out of shape, Coulson." She wiped the tears off her face. Sitting in the dim light with Coulson joking about boot camp she knew that she had cried for Ward for the last time.

"I'm leading by example." His smile was infectious and Skye could feel hers growing. "Triplett's going to be your new SO if that's okay with you? There aren't many options but if you'd prefer May I might be able to talk her into it. I think she likes you now."

Just the thought of running drills with May intimidated her. Group boot camp was scary enough.

"Triplett's great," she answered quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to get this organized and that it's so short. I got a little stuck and needed a bridge to get me unstuck. The next chapter will be the last and I know where its going so I'm really excited to wrap up the writing and share it with you. Thank you again for everyone reading, following and reviewing. Especially the last. That feedback will make me a better writer and I appreciate it._

* * *

Skye was hard at work when she heard the knock on the window. She opened the SUV door quickly. She knew who was waiting outside. He slipped in and she put her laptop away.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell the others." Coulson's tone was light, jokey. Skye hadn't been expecting that. She nodded her response, curious to see what he'd say next. It probably wasn't what she was expecting.

"I am so sore." Skye couldn't stop the laughter that erupted. She leaned towards him, their shoulders touching, her earlier concerns momentarily forgotten.

"May certainly made things rough for you. I think if she'd flipped you over one more time you might have stayed down forever. Still think leading by example is a good idea?"

"Yes. However, my back disagrees." He sighed and for a few minutes they say quietly. "I had a feeling I'd find you in here."

"I'm glad you did," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel herself drifting off just a little. It had been a struggle to stay up. To many late nights in a row were wearing her down.

"So you don't mind me crashing your 'me' time?"

"Nope." Skye smiled sweetly. "It's safe and cozy here. Just don't tell anyone else."

"I won't." Coulson breathed slowly.

They sat quietly together. Skey felt drifty, like any minute she could sleep. This was the way she remembered things before they all went crazy. Hanging out on the Bus, feeling safe because she was surrounded by the biggest badasses she'd ever met. Badasses who she knew would have her back because they cared. It was something she'd spent her whole life reaching for and just having it for a fleeting second was better than anything. She knew it wouldn't last.

"Tomorrow you're going to be helping me put together a list of escaped prisoners from the Fridge and cross reference it with recent criminal activity. Tomorrow we're getting back to work." His voice was excited. Skye lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Sounds like a plan AC. Or I guess now that should be DC?" She scrunched up her face. "No. That really doesn't sound right."

"No it really doesn't," Coulson answered.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is my last chapter and I want to say thank you again for all of your support on my first story. Now that I've got an account and I'm not focusing my energy on this, I can't wait to read and give feedback on some of the amazing things you all have written. This was an incredible experience sharing an idea that I didn't even know I could put into words, let alone have other people care about. Thank you!_

_I want to shout out La Roux and her new song "Let Me Down Gently." I borrowed a lyric of that song for my title and the song itself was truly inspirational in putting this together. If you haven't ever listened to it, check it out because it set the mood perfectly for this story. _

* * *

Skye had been sitting in the dark for a while when she heard the magnetic lock open. A part of her screamed to hide but it was a big empty room with one way in or out. She had nowhere to go. Besides, she had a promise to keep. She lifted her head when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"What the hell is this, Phil?" Her voice was strong despite the fact that she had been crying. She raised her arms to gesture at the wall behind her. It was covered from floor to ceiling with lines and circles carved into the stone.

"Skye," he said again softer this time. "It's okay." She could see his silhouette step into the room as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the door.

"No," she said rising to her feet. "It's not. I remember this. This is what Garrett wanted from Akela Amador. And I'm pretty sure we have a window a lot like this that Garret etched himself after going crazy with the GH-325. This is so far from okay."

Skye watched as Coulson stepped towards her. She could make out his face now, but she had a hard time reading him. His eyes were dark almost like he wasn't there. She realized that he was between her and the door. She'd been so upset that she forgot her training. She really had no way out but through him and he was faster and stronger. Coulson wouldn't hurt her, but she had thought that about Ward too. She moved forward and met his eyes. They filled with the warmth she expected.

"How?" His voice was small and she knew then that he was as scared as she was. The tension she felt was waning. She knew that he wasn't crazy or possessed. If he was in control, he was in control enough to not be a threat. At least she hoped so.

"I hacked the lock. Its just a computer. I've been working on it for a few nights now. It's pretty good work."

"No, Skye," he said moving closer. "How did you know?"

"Koenig said you didn't ask for a room here when I got his help with my map. Simmons told me she's been alone on the bus. You haven't been sleeping so I was wondering what you've been up to. I saw you coming out of here a few nights ago. I hacked my way in. You've just seemed different since we got here. I was worried." She reached out to him. He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's something very wrong with me Skye and I don't know what it is. I stare at it for hours. I know it means something but it's like I've always just forgotten what that is."

He pulled away from her then and turned to look at the wall. They stood in the dark, side by side, Coulson staring at the symbols while she kept her eyes on him. Skye watched as he got lost in it. She slipped her hand into his and that pulled him back.

"Hey we have an amazing team. We can work this out. Trust us." She looked into his eyes hoping her agree. Hoping he'd see that this was the only way forward. The air around her felt thick. When he nodded she released a breath she didn't even know she's been holding.

As they walked out of the room still holding hands they found May waiting in the hall.

"Guess you didn't need me after all?" She was looking at Coulson but Skye knew the question was for her.

"No, I didn't but now we need everyone."

"I'll get them. You wait here." May walked away as quickly as she appeared. Coulson caught Skye's eye and pointed in May's direction.

"I told you that if I was worried I'd bring May for backup. I'm glad I didn't need her."

"Me too," Coulson said. For the first time all night Skye really believed him. "Thank you."

Skye knew that he meant that too.

"We'll figure this out. It might take time but we will." Skye tried to sound encouraging. He was looking at her strangely and she couldn't quite read him. She wanted him to believe in the team. She hoped he would.

"You called me Phil earlier?" He was teasing her now which was to her a very good sign.

"I was trying to be intimidating. May and I had a signal but just in case..." She trailed off as she heard Simmons chatting away at a distance. She squeezed his hand and then let it go just as Simmons and Koenig rounded the corner.

"Skye," he said. "Its okay for you to call me Phil. Just when we're off duty."

"Got it, Coulson."


End file.
